My Son
by SkyeAedus
Summary: Danny just wanted to check out Vlad Masters' house. (One-Shot, inspired by GothietheFairy on tumblr)


Daniel James Fenton was very confused. This was primarily caused by the fact that it seemed like that might not even be his real name.

"Vlad, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Danny is _my_ son, first and foremost. Jack has raised him for these fourteen years, _he_ is Danny's father. Legally, that's how it'll be seen! You won't have him."

Danny peered out into the hallway where the argument was taking place from where he stood in Vlad Masters' library. He had wanted to explore, curious about his parents' billionaire friend, but had stumbled upon the two adults having a heated discussion about his family as if it was a debatable matter.

"Now, now, Maddie," Mr. Masters soothed almost sarcastically, "There's no need to get so worked up. I am, of course, _unhappy_ with the fact that you have kept me out of his life, and more so with the way you _hid_ him from me, but no matter. Something as small as being an uncle to him, as I suggested, would have been enough. It didn't need to come to this."

Shifting to see better through the crack of the door, Danny caught a glimpse of Mr. Masters' face. He was surprised by the carefully blank expression.

Maddie let out a snarl of rage, "If you knew how to leave well enough alone, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Having been the target of his mother's fury before, Danny winced, not envying the man who apparently wanted to get to know him. He was a little bit impressed by the distinctly unruffled countenance of the billionaire.

Mr. Masters _tsked_ with a disappointed shake of his head, "I must say, however, that I'm glad we are. I've only grown more worried upon seeing him in person after all these years. To think that you and Jack allowed another… unfortunate mishap with a portal."

Danny's blood ran colder than usual. Mr. Masters knew. He _knew_ , and he was telling one of Danny's biggest threats!

"N-no, that's impossible. Of course there wasn't another Portal accident. I mean, yes, he was responsible for it turning on while Jack and I weren't there, but that was months ago! He hasn't shown any sign of ecto-acne!" Maddie insisted, sounding almost desperate, "If he was in an accident like yours-"

What…?

"Ecto-acne was far from the only problem brought on by the Proto-Portal accident," came a stern interruption, "I'm sure you've noticed that his grades are dropping - no doubt a result of the disruption of his natural sleep cycle. Altered body temperature, perhaps, and a more nervous disposition around your inventions or your home at large?"

Mr. Masters was spot on, though it seemed like he was using several truths in a way that circled back around to being a lie. Was he covering for Danny or something? More importantly, did this mean that Mr. Masters was a… some sort of ghost thing, like him?

After a long moment, in which Maddie didn't speak, Mr Masters sighed heavily. "BEsides that, the poor boy simply isn't safe there. With the increased concentration of ectoplasm in his body, he will likely be targeted by your inventions, if he hasn't already. I don't think I need to remind you how terrifying that would be, considering you and Jack go on about what they can do to ghosts all the time. He will be afraid, and if an investigator sees your lab, you will not be allowed to keep him."

The teenager didn't want to admit it, but he knew he had already reached that fear. He even flinched sometimes at seeing a smile on his dad's face, knowing that it often meant that there was a new danger inside the house.

"You don't know that."

Danny did.

"Yes, I do. I lived with that fear, and I know the law."

At this point, Danny himself was unsure of who he was rooting for in this argument. He loved his parents, of course, but Mr. Masters obviously wanted to take care of him. More than that, they were probably the same. He could use the help.

Vlad continued speaking, "Maddie, for Daniel's sake, I must give you an ultimatum. You can either give me complete legal custody of my son without a fight - you will, of course, have visitation rights - or I will need to take him from your dangerous environment by force. Unfortunately, the latter will mean you are made to close down FentonWorks Inventions, and you will likely lose Jasmine as well." His stony expression softened. "Truly, I don't want that to happen. PLease, let me keep my son happy and safe."

Danny stared out at his father - his _father_ \- with an unnameable feeling in his chest. He was angry that he had no say in this, but at the same time, something akin to hope was sparked. This man would do so much for _him_ , weak little Danny Fenton, the kid who was bullied or ignored by almost everyone.

The sound of heavy footsteps told Danny that his mother was stomping away. He watched as Mr. Masters sighed again, stance relaxing slightly.

"Daniel, you can come out now," he stated, making Danny jump slightly in surprise, " I know you're here, my boy."

Reluctantly, the library door was pulled open, and Danny stepped out into the hall. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Mr. Masters, I-"

"Please, Daniel, Vlad will do."

"O-okay. But then, can you call me Danny?"

"...of course, dear boy. Now, to a more important topic," Vlad stared Danny with an intense but not unkind cobalt gaze. "You are not fully human, are you?"

Danny stiffened for a slow heartbeat. After a deep breath, he shook his head.

To his mild shock, Vlad simply smiled warmly, "That's alright. As I'm sure you've deduced, I am a human-ghost hybrid, like you. There is nothing for you to fear inside these walls."

"You're how I got this way, then?" Danny questioned, "I'm not alone?"

"If I have my way, little badger, you'll never have to feel alone again."


End file.
